


GUILT

by orphan_account



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, big boy white, captain red, nb green, please play among us with me, sorry for first-person pov it was required, vice-captain blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One-shot, two minute read.A one-page writing assignment for school, to write about being accused falsely. I was given the opportunity to write Among Us fanfiction, so I took it.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	GUILT

Heavy hands on my shoulders and back weigh ten times as much as the chains around my ankles as I’m shoved roughly towards the exit door. There’s a strange sort of numbness around my hands and legs, a buzzing in my ears blocking out the low hum of the engine. I stare dully at my reflection in the white walls of the spaceship; my face is nearly offensively calm. 

I have to try. “Can’t we talk about this? It wasn’t me. You’ll regret killing me.”

“There’s nothing to discuss, Brown.” Red holds no mercy in his voice, words so cold they burn. “You stabbed Yellow. There’s bloodstains on the knees of your suit.”

“I don’t even have a knife-”

“You killed Yellow,” Blue hisses. The fluorescent blue lights flicker directly overhead, casting her eyes into shadow. “I walked into the engine room and you were there, kneeling over his body. _Murderer_.” 

I meet her eyes. Only she and I know the truth; Blue was the one standing over Yellow in the engine room. I was only there to fix the reactor. But there is no point in blaming Blue, as she is the vice captain. Red’s most trusted friend, his right hand. To accuse her would cement my death sentence. 

I take a deep breath, shove my words out. “I was trying to save Yellow, that’s why his blood is on my knees. There isn’t even a spray of blood on my suit, from the stabbing.”

Green lunges at me, but White holds them back. Their voice trembles and tears drip down their chin as they spit out his words. “You killed Yellow and you’re still trying to pretend you’re innocent? Do you have no shame?”

“Enough,” White rumbles, his voice deep like an ocean. “No more delays.”

Blue’s face is impassive as I glance at her. I try to object, but my voice refuses to come out. The panic starts to set in; my legs begin to shake violently and my breath comes fast. 

Red gives a single nod and kicks open the door, revealing nothing but empty space beyond. Strings of apologies and pleas fall from my lips, to no avail. My crewmates refuse to meet my eyes. Green unlocks the chains around my ankles, while Blue roughly shoves my helmet on. 

She is the last thing I see as I fall, eyes dark as night. The oxygen will run out soon, and I know with a silent sort of certainty that my crewmates will meet a bitter end. Now, I am naught but stardust and scattered thoughts, spinning and whirling forever in the cruel emptiness of space.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe i should orphan this


End file.
